Warrior OCs Generator
by Stormshadow3
Summary: How did my past self think it was a good idea to make this? It's not a story and it literally just clutters up the archives. Move along, nothing to see here.
1. Prefixes 1

**This is one warrior-cat creator out of hundreds.**

 **So you mighty say, why me?**

 **That's a very good question.**

* * *

Stormshadow3 here! Today we are **doing the prefix only.**

 **Pick a random color.**

 **If it's blue...**

Pick a month:

January: Leaf

February: Stream

March: Bramble

April: Maple

May: Blaze

June: Sky

July: Eagle

August: Squirrel

September: Tiger

October: Dark

November: Frost

December: Frozen

 **If it's green...**

Pick a month:

January: Storm

February: Dapple

March: Dust

April: Spruce

May: Fire

June: Shade

July: Falcon

August: Forest

September: Leopard

October: Shadow

November: Icicle

December: Water

 **I** **f it's** **red...**

Pick a month:

January: Sand

February: Sprout

March: Evening

April: Flower

May: Cliff

June: Petal

July: Sun

August: Pigeon

September: Lion

October: Night

November: Spotted

December: Fox

 **If it's yellow...**

Pick a month:

January: Blossom

February: Branch

March: Dove

April: Fern

May: Flint

June: Ginger

July: Hazel

August: Hill

September: Honey

October: Pearl

November: Clover

December: Dawn

* * *

But what about brown? Orange? Purple and pink and aqua and black and white and gray and-

In the next chapter.

* * *

The wind will howl its lonely song.

The stream will give its dare to breathe.

The trees will open its mouth to sing.

But then THEY came.

Save the forest.

If we don't all work together, then we, along with those beautiful plants and animals, will be equally extinct.

Nothing but a memory.


	2. Prefixes 2

**Hey, Storm here again.**

* * *

 **If your color was purple...**

Pick a random month-

Janaury: Beaver

February: Ridge

March: Basil

April: Meadow

May: Rain

June: Fog

July: Willow

August: Wren

September: Lotus

October: Lark

November: Berry

December: Ember

 **If your color was pink...**

Pick

* * *

a random month-

January: Cave

February: Lake

March: Stone

April: Dappled

May: Bracken

June: Grass

July: Bush

August: Wolf

September: Feather

October: Raven

November: Thorn

December: Spider

 **If your color was rainbow...**

Pick a random month-

January: Blue

February: Aqua

March: Green

April: White

May: Orange

June: Yellow

July: Red

August: Brown

September: Gray

December: Black

 **If your color was black, white, gray, or brown...**

Pick a random month-

January: Cove

February: Stem

March: Frog

April: Seed

May: Shine

June: Pool

July: Badger

August: Bright

September: Vixen

October: Mouse

November: Vole

December: Bird

 **If your color was anything else, then please chose one of the below...**

Doe, Chaffinch, Grove, Light, Cinder, Toad, Rose, Briar, Bee, Bumble

* * *

Thank you for your colaboration. The next time, it will be the suffixes.


	3. Suffixes 1

**Today... *rubs hands excitedly* we are doing the SUFFIXES at last!**

 **Chose a random food: pizza, cheeseburger, or taco.**

 **If it's pizza-**

 **Pick a random letter-**

a: shine

b: claw

c: storm

d: pelt

e: fur

f: dapple

g: spot

h: bird

i: berry

j: talon

k: feather

l: wing

m: fern

n: blaze

o: breeze

p: dust

q: flame

r: frost

s: light

t: pool

u: puddle

v: whisker

w: shadow

x: scar

y: tooth

z: fall

 **If it's cheeseburger-**

a: stream

b: jaw

c: spirit

d: drop

e: flight

f: stripe

g: leaf

h: willow

i: cloud

j: flake

k: sky

l: snow

m: eye

n: fang

o: tail

p: spring

q: skip

r: foot

s: light

t: heart

u: pad

v: belly

w: whisper

x: watcher

y: tuft

z: fire

 **If it's a taco...**

a: face

b: mist

c: throat

d: shade

e: burr

f: speck

g: splash

h: spots

i: bee

j: hawk

k: fish

l: skip

m: song

n: strike

o: sun

p: tree

q: dawn

r: morning

s: night

t: rise

u: fall

v: jump

w: hop

x: sand

y: rush

z: river

* * *

In this world of followers, we have sometimes forgotten to lead ourselves.

-The Lie We Live, YouTube-

Hope is the only bee that makes honey without flowers.

-Robert Green Ingersoll

What we think, we become.

-Buddha


	4. Pelt and Eye Color

**Here we go! I'm so excited. I've never done this before!**

 **This is for the pelt color and eye color only. No stripes, spots, rings, marks, or scars just yet. Those will be in the next chapter.**

Choose a random season.

 **If it's spring-**

Choose a random number:

1\. Bright white pelt, light green eyes

2\. Shiny white pelt, pool-blue eyes

3\. Light gray pelt, dark green eyes

4\. Light gray pelt, fierce amber eyes

5\. Medium gray pelt, sunny yellow eyes

6\. Dark gray pelt, blue-gray eyes

7\. Light gray pelt, sky-blue eyes

 **If it's summer-**

Choose a random number:

1\. Blue-gray pelt, light blue eyes

2\. Black pelt, dark yellow eyes

3\. Dark brown pelt, blue eyes

4\. Light brown pelt, leaf-green eyes

5\. Medium brown pelt, heather-yellow eyes

6\. Ginger pelt, dark blue eyes

7\. Ginger pelt, blue-green eyes

 **If it's fall-**

1\. Black pelt, bright amber eyes

2\. Blue-gray pelt, blue-green eyes

3\. Tortoiseshell pelt, dark amber eyes

4\. Ginger pelt, light yellow eyes

5\. Black pelt, yellow-green eyes

6\. Orange pelt, green eyes

7\. Orange-ginger pelt, really dark blue eyes

 **If it's winter-**

Choose a random number:

1\. Pure white pelt, cold green eyes

2\. Dark brown pelt, serene light blue eyes

3\. Black pelt, piercing green eyes

4\. Light tortoiseshell pelt, amber-yellow eyes

5\. White-gray pelt, small amber eyes

6\. Gray-black pelt, midnight blue eyes

7\. Dark tortoiseshell pelt, blazing yellow eyes


	5. Mom's Name

**Here is a weird one: your character's mom's name!**

 **But, you know, everyone has a name and a mom. So let's go.**

* * *

 **Pick a random... Pattern!**

If it's stripes, pick a random weapon-

Knives: Leafscar

Bow and arrows: Rainshadow

Sword: Willowsnow

Spears: Nightspring

Daggers: Icicledrop

Axes: Falconbreeze

Sickles: Eveningfire

Hammers: Maplewatcher

Club: Leopardstrike

Trident: Squirrelfall

Throwing darts: Foxsplash

Crossbow: Hazelfog

Slingshot: Larkwhisker

Cannons: Stonebird

If it's spots, pick a random weapon-

Knives: Mouseskip

Bow and arrows: Emberflight

Sword: Ravencloud

Spears: Spiderheart

Daggers: Thorndapple

Axes: Watershine

Sickles: Flowerpuddle

Hammers: Lotusflake

Club: Meadowtalon

Trident: Cloverfern

Throwing darts: Featherstorm

Crossbow: Brackentooth

Slingshot: Stormrise

Cannons: Forestclaw

If it's plain-

Knives: Sunlight

Bow and arrows: Wrenflame

Sword: Hawkstream

Spears: Whitejaw

Daggers: Bramblefang

Axes: Pigeonwing

Sickles: Grassbelly

Hammers: Brighttuft

Club: Ridgefur

Trident: Eaglepelt

Throwing darts: Petalspot

Crossbow: Wolfblaze

Slingshot: Mistwhisper

Cannons: Darkspeck

If it's pink hearts with neon rainbows-

(Okay, just kidding, please don't yell at me)

* * *

 **Thaaat's the end of this episode! Short, but hey, I had to make up all those names on the spot. Please comment on what you got!**


	6. Dad's Name

**Here is for the other: the name of the dad.**

* * *

 **Choose a random color, blue or red!**

 **If it's blue...**

Choose a random... Um... U.S. state!

Alabama: Blazefeather

Alaska: Dapplepool

Arizona: Petalshine

Arkansas: Spottedfang

California: Stormpad

Colorado: Cloverpelt

Connecticut: Shadowclaw

Delaware: Riverflame

Florida: Sunscorch

Georgia: Emberdapple

Hawaii: Wolffern

Idaho: Cloudfall

Illinois: Firewillow

Indiana: Springfoot

Iowa: Froststripe

Kansas: Meadowspirit

Kentucky: Darkwhisper

Louisiana: Nightheart

Maine: Streamhop

Maryland: Sorrelstorm

Massachusetts: Burningpuddle

Michigan: Bramblescar

Minnesota: Willoweagle

Mississippi: Blackfire

Missouri: Spottedtalon

Montana: Mintstorm

Nebraska: Loudsong

Nevada: Redthroat

New Hampshire: Minnowfrost

New Jersey: Curlspeck

New Mexico: Jayfrost

New York: Waspspot

North Carolina: Thrushstripe

North Dakota: Icedust

Ohio: Patchhawk

Oklahoma: Sharpbriar

Oregon: Skyflake

Pennsylvania: Otterface

Rhode Island: Kestrelflake

South Carolina: Blizzardtalon

South Dakota: Kennelflight

Tennessee: Grayflight

Texas: Shredstripe

Utah: Stonewatcher

Vermont: Raventuft

Virginia: Rubblecloud

Washington: Daisystep

West Virginia: Berrymist

Wisconsin: Rockwhisper

Wyoming: Twigbelly

 **If it's red-**

Choose a random... Um... U.S. state!

Alabama: Cloverscar

Alaska: Vixenjaw

Arizona: Timberbranch

Arkansas: Heathernose

California: Whiskerpad

Colorado: Briarstep

Connecticut: Quailjaw

Delaware: Ferneyes

Florida: Perchskip

Georgia: Foxfang

Hawaii: Mossywing

Idaho: Littleflight

Illinois: Lichenrunner

Indiana: Mumbleberry

Iowa: Daisyeyes

Kansas: Meadowmist

Kentucky: Tawnybreeze

Louisiana: Smalltail

Maine: Rowanflame

Maryland: Mousepad

Massachusetts: Thistlefall

Michigan: Amberspirit

Minnesota: Cherryclaw

Mississippi: Ravenjaw

Missouri: Darkstep

Montana: Puddleflight

Nebraska: Hailberry

Nevada: Speckleblaze

New Hampshire: Troutrunner

New Jersey: Seedfire

New Mexico: Cloudbriar

New York: Logfall

North Carolina: Oakcloud

North Dakota: Tansywhisper

Ohio: Sandberry

Oklahoma: Heavyfern

Oregon: Heatherblaze

Pennsylvania: Bluestorm

Rhode Island: Mossfeather

South Carolina: Fawnstream

South Dakota: Pooltail

Tennessee: Russetleap

Texas: Gooserunner

Utah: Ivyslip

Vermont: Cedarbranch

Virginia: Nettlepool

Washington: Meadowbriar

West Virginia: Brindlebee

Wisconsin: Wolftail

Wyoming: Longbreeze


	7. Personality

**Here, we are getting right to the middle of this! Personality!**

 **Choose a random animal out of these three choices.**

If it's a tiger-

Choose a random object.

Snowflake: Your cat may seem cold and distant, but really just wants some friends... and doesn't know how.

Leaf: Your cat is usually not noticed by the group, but they wish they were in the center of attention. Other than that, they are intelligent and have a special connection with nature.

Ember: Your cat is very energetic and bouncy... Maybe a bit too energetic.

Pebble: Your cat may have been though hard times, but they always wade through with confidence.

If it's a wolf-

Choose a random object.

Branch: Your cat is very social, and is usually popular among the clan.

Raindrop: Your cat may appear to be happy and energetic, but beneath that is something mysterious...

Sand: Your cat is defensive, but also one of the friendliest and relates to others very easily.

Flower: Your cat might seem shy on the outside, but even flowers have thorns...

If it's a rabbit:

Choose a random object.

Boulder: Your cat sure knows what they are doing. They are natural leaders and are not swayed by others easily!

Grass Blade: Your cat's emotion can change in a matter of heartbeats. They can be seen as indecisive, but when they do take action... Well, let's not find out.

Ice Block: Your cat is one proud kitty. They are ambitious and maybe want to become a leader one day.

Shell: Your cat can be snappy at times, but otherwise especially nice and is good with romantics.


	8. Gender

**Now, I suddenly realized something. I never clarified the gender of your cat.**

 **I know, some prefixes just are masculine and some prefixes and feminine. But, for example, 'Raven' could be for both toms and she-cats. I know that is not the case with all names, but just in case.**

 **Here is a really short, and VERY RANDOM chapter. Choose a number, 1, 2, or 3.**

* * *

If it's 1:

Hold out your fingers. Compare your ring and pointer fingers. If...

The ring finger is longer, you're a tom.

The pointer finger is longer, you're a she-cat.

If it's 2:

What gender are YOU? You should know this, unless you are somewhere in between. In which you just choose.

Boy: Tom

Girl: She-cat

If it's 3:

How many she-cats and how many toms do you use in your fanfictions? Or, if you had the chance to make fanfictions. If there are more...

Toms: Tom

She-cat: She-cat


	9. Note: Must Read

**Dear Reader Who Reads My Fanfictions,**

 **I won't update again for... I don't know how long. No, it's NOT because I lost interest in writing, or this story. Quite the opposite, to be honest. I am currently writing a long writing project that I am hoping to publish. I'm pushing myself for a thousand words a day, and I won't have time for fanfics of any kind.**

 **I'll return when... That's when the hard part comes in. When the book gets published? Novelists writing fanfictions? It could happen, although I am doubtful. If they reject it, I'm just going to keep trying.**

 **In any case... Wish me luck.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Storm**


End file.
